call of equestria black ops
by poketrooper
Summary: when a pony guard in kidnapped by the Spetznatz in falls on the Delta force to get her back


(flashback) Midnight blossom was about to chew out private Talon Kveseth for stealing the chocolate bar she saved, then privates Justin Talon, and Skyler spun around in time to see several spetznatz agents, storming the apartment used by the Delta force agents. Midnight began to yell for the Delta force agents to run, only to have a hand from a spetznatz agent clamp his hand over her snout, she knocked him off, and saw the Delta Force troopers pull their browning Five Seven pistols out of their holsters and begin to fire, they were begging her to run, but she told them to run and they did. Just as she watched them leave, two spetznatz agents grabbed her front hooves, and stood her on her hind legs, and kept her like that until one spetznatz agent ran up and started punching her in the face, then the world went black. (End flash back). Midnight woke up to find her self in what looked like a massive steel box with the sound of a diesel engine droning in the back round, she tried to move her hooves, but found she was strapped to a bench, she started to panic wondering were she was, then she looked up and saw the symbol of the soviet spetznatz, and felt tears welling up, thinking she would never see the light of day, or even life ever again. She eventually did break down in tears, only to be replaced by panic, she started to pull violently against her hoof restraints, then two agents climbed into the truck and ordered her to pipe down, "buck you" yelled midnight. "get the rage" ordered the first agent. "what's that?!" half yelled midnight. The second agent put it over her mouth, she tried to scream, but the chloroform was taking effect and in seconds she was sleeping again. In pony joes donut shop three Delta force troopers were sitting silently trying to think, then an enormous surprise came. "What happened you morons!" yelled luna. "We had no idea the soviets were coming!" yelled skyler. "It doesn't matter you are all responsible for this!" screamed luna "we did all we could do to save her so you can just shut your mouth!" "SHUT UP! All of you", the room went silent. Talon continued, "we need to try to find out where the soviets took midnight. "I wonder what's happening to her right now?" whispered skyler. Midnight was being held in stalliongrad, it turns out she had just woken up in an interrogation room, outfitted with tools of torture, and and a small cell, she tried to speak but she had a muzzle on her snout preventing her from talking. "Hello" said a voice. The person proceeded to remove her blind fold, Midnight let out a muffled scream, at the sight of soviet Major Zhukov who she once knew as a friend. As he began to speak he knelt down and started to tighten her hoof restraints, and said "this might be fun". Then he smiled evilly, and walked away leaving a crying bat wing night guard tied to a chair, she was sure he was going to make sure she would be killed in the interrogation. In the castle back in canterlot, Justin and Skyler were trying to figure out if there were any Black ops teams in the stalliongrad, while Talon was trying ot calm both princess luna and now cloud skipper down. "How did you lose her"?! yelled cloud skipper. "Once upon a time the spetznatz broke into the base apartment and then kidnapped your marefriend, the end". Said talon, implying he didn't want to talk about it any more. Then skyler yelled "we have a team in the staliongrad area suit up people".

(Stalliongrad)

The soviets were trying with only one win under their belt, to get midnight to give names, and addresses of the 480 behind to lines black ops agents. They made midnight stay awake for seventy-two hours without sleep and only got one name from her. "Great one down four-hundred and seventy-nine to go". Said an NKVD private. "What should we do". Asked a spetznatz corporal. "Try mixing the combination of the water board and sleep deprivation, we will get the information one way or another."

The Three dealt force agents, now in stalliongrad, were now sitting down to eat lunch, when ten spetznatz troopers rolled in for inspection. Talon stopped midway in his question and started stuttering, then slapped skyler, who when he saw the enemy troopers started stuttering, then they both asked Justin what they should do. His response "If I knew would we be sitting here." As Justin finished saying that Skyler and Talon pulled on the slides of their five seven pistols, in their pockets to chamber the round, then hid under the table. The spetznatz agents eventually got to their stable to inspect their IDs. Unfortunately they all forgot to switch out their fabricated IDs, and the spetznatz got a and positive ID on who they were, and were going to try and arrest them.

"Sirs we now that you are American troops, please step outside". Said a spetznatz sergeant. Then skyler raised his FN Five Seven pistol and shot the spetznatz agent dead, and fire fight then erupted between the American delta force and the soviet spetznatz, with innocent ponies galloping away from the gun fire, well every one except rainbow dash who tried to tackle a spetznatz lance corporal to the ground, but the spetznatz agent swatted her out of the air, and brought his boot down, on her wing, breaking it in three places, he then proceeded to punch her randomly, creating a bloody mess, then pvt Talon shot the spetznatz agent, and Justin flung rainbow dash over his shoulder and carried her to a back room to keep her safe, then the 3 delta force troopers heard the worst thing to ever leave fluttershy's mouth, her asking for the Russian police. That didn't make the troopers lives any easier.

The police arrived and started to help the spetznatz units. Eventually the delta troops along with help from the mane six made a gap large enough in the police-spetznatz lines to allow the three troopers and the mane six to run out the door of the diner they were in. The police and the spetznatz looked for the troopers and the ponies for thirty minutes to no avail, then when they came back to the police car fleet they found two of the police cars gone, and all their vehicles with graffiti and slashed tires.

"I wonder if they will miss these". Asked Talon "This is illegal". Said Twilight.

"Don't worry will give them back". Said Skyler. "Good" said Twilight "Not in good condition though". Said Justin. Then Talon, being the group hacker hacked the spetznatz computer system with the computer in the police car, and found out exactly where they were holding midnight blossom, she was being held at the northern downtown district of stalliongrad, the spetznatz main interrogation facility building, but he could not get the cell block she was in, to do that they would need to infiltrate the prison and log into the computer system. The three troopers snuck into the prison, posing as children trying to talk to their parents in the big house. "We need to get these guards away from us" said skyler. " I'm on it" said Talon. He then pulled off the Russian style hat he was wearing and when the guards weren't looking pulled a grenade out of it, pulled the pin, and threw it down some random hallway.

The resulting explosion sent everything into chaos, alarms were going off, and more importantly, guards were running to the point of the detonation, this allowed the three troopers to slip into a supply closet, and change into full fledged soviet prison guard uniforms. They thought they were good, then Talon said "we don't have proper clearance", "to anything here". "cant you hack the system?" asked Justin. "yes, but it would be safer, and less noticeable if we have the guard key cards". Said Talon. Then they heard three guards approaching, so they pulled out throwing knives, and killed the guards. "Here's out ID'. Said Talon. They then proceeded to hide the bodies, and Talon got easy access to every thing in the prison. They found midnight located in cell block delta echo 319, extreme interrogation they looked up her file, and were horrified at what they saw, in tortures they used the water board, Chinese water torture several illegal injections among other things, she had not slept in 168 hours and was probably close to death, they knew they needed to get her out of their, but that wouldn't be easy since Major Zhukov was in charge. "We need to fake a set of transfer orders." Said Justin. "I'll go gat a set of keys" said skyler. " I'll go try and get midnight" said Talon. As the trio separated, Major Zhukov had recognized skyler on the video surveillance and decided to deal with him personally. Major Zhukov didn't recognize the other two because he never met them before. Talon finally reached the room where the soviets were holding Midnight Blossom, and when he found her, she was in bad condition, she had recent wounds, and scars, and most of the wounds were badly infected, and her wing was going to need definite surgery to repair it, and it would be a while before she could fly again.

Talon tried to get the prison guard captain Zhukov left in charge to fork over Midnight but he wouldn't fold until he got proper authorization.

Talon was just about to leave, then Justin ran in with the forged paper, forcing the transfer of Midnight to a different prison, Talon, and Justin dragged her out of the room, while supporting her, she tried to protest but she didn't have the strength she had seven days ago.

Skyler had Just opened the doors to a soviet armored car, to allow them to escape from, stalliongrad, as soon as skyler opened the back doors pinkie Jumped out, saying cheerfully " I wouldn't let you go alone." Then major Zhukov kicked Skyler to the ground, then Skyler pickup and threw pinkie in to a closet with a window, that had a locking door. Pinkie watched as skyler, and Zhukov fought it out, until skyler was on the ground, with Zhukov's foot on skylers throat, "now I will tell the story of how I killed private Skyler personally." Said Zhukov. "You won't live to tell the tale." Replied skyler. "like that would happen, say good night" yelled Zhukov.  
Then Zhukov shot skyler with his makarov pistol in the neck, he started to laugh, then as much as it pained her to say it "lets have a party in his death." Pinkie pulled a bowl of punch out and gave some to Zhukov, he drank it , and died in three minutes from cyanide poisoning painfully. Pinked dragged skylers body into the back of a police car, and drove it back the canterlot. In the prison Midnight was half yelling insults at Justin, and Talon and was still trying to wriggle free. They finally with great difficulty got midnight down to the car poll, and found the armored car skyler unlocked for there use, they found a note left by pinkie saying "had to get skyler to canterlot meet you there."

They locked midnight in the back and sound proofed it, which was a good thing by the time they had started the truck the guard realized they weren't real guards at all, and were starting to storm into the motor pool,. The first guard that came around the corner found a 9mm makarov bullet in his chest, then more guards started to storm in, and everyone started shooting their makarovs. Eventually the two troopers were on the road, and were about to enter canterlot city limits when the local police gave chase to the armored car, it was ten minutes before the two could get the canterlot police on the radio, and tell them to break off pursuit, they then proceeded to pull up in front of the hospital, and turn an unconscious midnight over to the canterlot emergency room.

The next order of business was to try and find skyler, and they found him alright, dead in the morgue, Pinkie told the two troops Zhukov stormed in and skyler willingly died to protect her, and then she poisoned Zhukov, with party punch, For the rest of the day, the equestrian national flag flew at half mast, and a statue of skyler in full military dress uniform was commissioned, curtsy of celestia herself. For the next several weeks Pvt Justin usually was quiet and isolated, Pvt Talon was usually with cloud skipper and midnight in the canterlot general hospital. During her time in the hospital, midnight had needed three operations to clean infected wound, and repair some of her left wing, and she also needed to have her body flushed out to get the dangerously high levels, of sodium penythol (aka truth serum) in her body, leaving her completely tired, on top of the seven days of sleep deprivation, at some points, cloud skipper got worried, because Talon would keep taking apart, and putting together his pistol, on the ninth day some nurses woke midnight up to make her eat, she did eat, without talking, she didn't notice where she was, because she was kind of out of it, then she went back to sleep.

On day eleven she woke up to see Talon looking at her, but she didn't recognize him through the fake moustache, and the prison guard uniform,( he forgot to change), she tried to throw a punch, but cloud skipper caught it, and Talon said "what are you trying to do." Before midnight could even say a word, she recognized the face, and yanked the fake moustache off of Talons upper lip, then midnight saw cloud skipper, both midnight and cloud skipper smiled, then midnight asked. "how did you get me out." Talon replied "remember the guards that took you out." That was you!" yelled midnight." " and Justin" replied Talon. "at least no one was injured." Said midnight. "not true," said cloud skipper. "what do you mean?" asked midnight. "we lost skyler, he died at the hands of Major Zhukov." " I'm sorry you had to sacrifice a man to save me." Said midnight. "what did the soviets want out of you?" asked Talon " all the names of the four-hundred-and eighty black ops troops behind enemy lines." Said midnight. "what did they get out of you." Asked Talon. "only one Rudolf rictor in fillydelphia." Replied midnight. "It's not like they find him, he hides like a rock on the road." Said Talon. Then everyone heard a thud , then Justin appeared out of hammer space, and asked "what was that?" I thought you were isolating yourself." Said Talon. Then they could here ponies outside, gathering to see a new pony general, pony guard. The delta force troopers heard Midnight chuckle, and saw pinkie jumping around him, then Talon asked pinkie "who is that?" Pinkie replied "no one special." Unknown to Justin and Talon, the new pony was Skyler, but only the guards and Pinkie knew who it was.


End file.
